


Tea Roses And Realizations

by Lady_Fairy_Moth



Category: RWBY
Genre: Best Friends, Conversations, Crushes, Cute Ending, F/M, Fluffy feeling, Mutual Pining, Pyrrha is stalking, Socially Awkward Jaune Arc, Sparring, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, before volume three, mutual crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fairy_Moth/pseuds/Lady_Fairy_Moth
Summary: Why not spend time where ever you can? There's nothing wrong with getting to know you best friend! Partaking of her interest and get to know her better ! between friends, it's expected that you get to spend time with them! That you want to seem, her laugh and giggle or just love to see them! When you know that one of the things they love is to spar and keep her reflexes up or that ...Who did Jaune Arc think he was kidding? Only he could be dumb enough not to realize what was right in front of him the whole time?
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Tea Roses And Realizations

**Author's Note:**

> Author note: Well, I like this one. I went through a few ideas until I came out with the idea that I loved going deep into my mind. I own nothing for the plot. Remember if you notice something like there is an issue with my grammar or you notice a mistake? don't fear just let me know. politely please for the love of the stars. treat others as you would like to be treated. Oh yeah, don't forget to wash your hands and take care of yourself out there okay?

As always, onlookers were watching Jaune spar against Ruby. They had been doing this for the last few weeks, and they had never failed to draw a crowd of onlookers. Why can’t jaune learning and continually getting his ass kicked by his best friend be something private between friends instead of a spectacle everyone needs to be privy to? That’s something that the world will never know, maybe they, the audience, find this whole thing funny, but in the end, Jaune just didn’t care because no one was making fun of him or mocking him after each bout. As well as the fact he was sparring with a friend who most of the time? He feels like he never sees Ruby anymore, and the friendly sparring match is the only time that Jaune feels that he gets to ever see her.

Watching Ruby, in that moment, who seem to swing her scythe like a dancer. Her eyes were glinting with a cunning plan in mind. Using her weapon like a master of her craft. Moving with purpose and strength, spinning and swing her scythe with grace. She made sure to close the gap between us. She was leaving very little room for him to fight back, trying to get distance from the fairy of death. Doing a combat dodge roll, he was finally able to dodge her hits. But he was still pinned under her scythe. Her other hand was held out for Jaune to get up. The audience clapped, congratulating Ruby, and takin off to find something else to watch.

While sparring with over the last few weeks? jaune took notice of something, and He knew, knowing his big mouth? He wouldn’t be able to stop the word vomit. Stopping himself from looking more inept than he already seems. But my curiosity was something that he knew needed to be sated in some wat shape or form

“Ruby, I got to ask about the rose petals?” Jaune just blurted it out. It was crash obviously on his mind during the whole fight, and he realized after he saw her use it the first time that it was something he was always curious about but never deemed necessary enough to ask her about it since it would show how little he doesn’t know.

“Huh? What roses petals?” She looked confused at the question she was not winded but taken aback by the question. Like she did not expect anyone to ask questions at all.

“When you use your semblance, you leave a trail of rose petals in your wake.”

Jaune starts scratching the back of his head. But completely curious about this while awkwardly but the way they just seem to be there, but no one questions it or why. If they have any application.

It started out simple she asked him to spar, he said okay admitting that he needed all the practice he could get. Still, the more time jaune spent with Ruby, the more he noticed? That his original opinion of her was not, only right? Her smile when she either beat him, or she tries out a new tactic that he has never seen before, but she makes it works; he felt himself wanting to spend more time with her. Her cheerfulness was infectious, and I could help but be drawn into it. Its why he noticed that Ruby outside classes seem to tend to hang out on her own. He asked if he could come with when she goes to the garden on the front lawn of the beacon campus. He couldn’t help but smile at her when she gets so engrossed and comfort here, so seeing her among the roses. She just seemed at home there as she did on the battleground. A kind of comfortability she doesn’t always possess.

To Jaune? The more time he spent with Ruby, the more Jaune thinks about her, the more he wanted to know about her. And the way her semblance works captivated his interest in a way he couldn’t explain. He didn’t have one of his own, but he was curious about her as much as the semblance. He always found it odd that she as such a flair, but the semblance could be a quick out with such a dazzling way that it leaves a trail. Because the rose petals are still there after she has gone, they last maybe or minute or two sometimes. He noticed that because they caused him to slip. And getting an uppercut to the face for said slip.

“Oh, when I use my semblance? It’s just the manifestation of it.” Jaune, though giving Ruby full attention could feel eyes on him as he spoke to Ruby. Someone was watching at least that’s the feeling he had. But it would feel rude to try to figure who and why was watching them and for what reason. Wondering if Ruby could feel the glares as we decide to find a bench to sit on and just take a break.

“Do you think there’s more to it?”

“like the rose petals can be more than it seems. Sure, dad always mentioned semblances can grow and change.” She had this thoughtful look.

“maybe it’s something to do with my last name or the fact i love roses too as funny as it sounds. Maybe it’s a fact i garden with my dad when I’m home? Who knows?”

Jaune’s gave almost a look of awe. Like he was enraptured with what Ruby was talking about.

Ruby’s face felt herself blushing from the word vomit in front of her friend.

“how about instead of sparring, let’s just end it for today.” Ruby was looking away like she was going to go to the dorms, but something about her said she was enjoying her time with him. Though as Ruby felt a prickle on her neck looking behind her, but she could see nothing, she swore that someone, something was watching her. But she must have been jumpy right. Everyone took off as soon as the sparring match was over.

“But? I enjoy talking to you. We never seem to find time to talk or spend time together as just friends. I’ve known you two semesters, but this the most we’ve talked about anything in months. Let’s just sit and talk. Just be friends for once.”

“Sure, with everything that has happened this semester, we never seemed to find time from dealing with Torchwick and midterms.” She said with a shrug her shoulder but a soft smile in her face.

“It always feels like were best friends, but our likes and dislikes aren’t something we have time to talk about. Or anything else I miss just spending time with you.”

Ruby was awkwardly shuffling her foot but followed Jaune to the bench. A small smile on her face.

“You said you love roses, right?” Jaune said, looking at Ruby and giving her full attention and forgetting about the stalker watching somewhere nearby.

“Yeah, no big shocker, there, right?” She said with a soft chuckle. She took a moment to put a stray hair behind her ear.

“But specifically, I really love Tea roses that have more than red on them. I like all colored roses, but I like the unique colored ones. But I can’t grow roses at home.” A soft shake of her head as she looked at him. She spoke about wistfully.

“My dad said he was afraid Zwei would love to go into the rose bushes. Or worst in I could expect from the adventurous little guy?”

“What do you and your dad grow then?” looking at him

“Sunflowers and daisies last I saw they are growing stronger. Dad likes the house to feel cheerful from the moment you see it.”

“My mom and I do something similar, but it’s more to do with gardening; in general, we had more of a vegetable garden. She tried to teach me to cook, but I only really got baking.”

“Wait, you can bake?!” The excitement in her voice grabbing my hands in hers. The way she looked at me, he wanted to join her in joy.

“One of these days we will make cookies after that one dinner where I saw you scarf down the cookies faster than Nora. I wanted to let you know we can make some. But you were having team strategy practices, and I couldn’t tell you, and Weiss was acting kind of huffy, so I couldn’t do anything about it.”

“Aww, I could have learned to make cookies and baking desserts with you this whole time? I’m sad now.”

“Well, now we can, so don’t worry.” Jaune’s smile almost contagious, and Ruby started to smile too.

We went on talking like this about our lives. It was going and casual and breezily.

Jaune was funny and smart. Ruby had no idea he was tech-savvy, or he liked watching high fantasy movies and shows. Though he has light interest sci-fi but hates to watch it alone. It was something he and his sister would watch a lot of sci-fi, but that stopped went to basic combat school they couldn’t watch anymore.

Ruby looked at him and couldn’t help but smile a slightly blushing at how comfortable she felt in Jaune’s presence just talk about any she felt or had been feeling over the last few months. Normally she felt awkward being so candid and talking about her life with Jaune thought she felt like she has known him forever and just didn’t mind him know her so well.

But at that moment, Jaune knew like a shining light on his mind. He realized that there was a reason why he had been looking for reasons to be around her. For a while, he was questioning why he would go out of his way to spend time with her. Why when he’s around her, he can feel happy, truly happy. Always forgetting that Ruby wasn’t someone who was judgmental. But he wanted to impress her and trying to know more about her. Something that he didn’t dare to with anyone before her.

He felt his heart warm, and he could feel the deepening of his blush rising, and he felt like an utter moron for giving Weiss attention. When she’s dismissive of anyone’s intentions, only being superficial and petty! He felt like such an idiot for going out of his way to try to be on her radar. For following his hormones first without realizing that he was trying to get her attention because it was a safer choice and more comfortable choice. Anyone with eyes knew Weiss was picky and snotty about who she dated. She wanted someone who looked like eye candy on her arm , or can keep up with her on an intellectual level. Jaune knew that she would reject him, and it wouldn’t allow him to face reality.

The reality that he was falling for someone. That he was falling for his best friend right here in Beacon. Who Jaune knew had an overprotective sister might roast him on a spit for even thinking of flirting with her younger sister? Being attracted to Ruby could be a death wish if he does not forward plan and ask permission or make sure that yang doesn’t brutalize him for even considering it.

Ruby was the kind of girl that Jaune has always imagined he would be with. Feeling like a moron for not seeing it before now. Strong but still kind. And optimist, but there is still some realism. What man didn’t want to be with a woman who can kick his ass? Ruby mentioned that she noticed how others dealt with fight Grimm. But with every word, feeling his affections for her grow. And a small plan running through his head. But when the sun started to set, he could audibly hear his own growling stomach.

“Hey, we need to get to dinner. I know I’m starving I felt like that was one of the better sparring matches we have had.” She is smiling, taking my hand using her semblance, and dragging me with her, finally going to dinner.

The eyes the both unconsciously felt earlier had been gone for so long. I notice they were back when we got to the lunch area. Went to our regular table the everyone at their seat Pyrrha coming in after us. Pyrrha was looking disgruntle to notice of none at the table. As they were focusing on two dorks who came slightly smiling and with a thoroughly exhausted Jaune.

“How was the sparring match?” Nora asked Ruby, and Jaune, a broad smile with a sparkle of something in her eyes.

“Great! Honestly, I had fun,” Ruby smile and joy were sincere. Jaune tried to hold together it but felt himself looking as goofy as he felt.

“It seems to me like you two are hiding stuff! You have been attached at the hip, you two!”

“So, are you and Ren, Nora? Are you two hiding something too?”

“Of course, not were besties, have been forever!” But there was a light dusting of blush. She was hiding something, alright. But neither Jaune nor Ruby were willing to broadcast her feelings to everyone when it was clear Nora has no problem expressing how she felt.

“I just spent some quality time sparring and learning new techniques with Ruby and having a nice chat with my best friend. We had fun together. I hope we can continue doing so for a long time.”

“Same here,” Ruby mumbled, which had few eyes on her for a few moments. Which quickly found interest in something else. The blush on her face causing most at the table to smile and one to look angry and frustrated.

**Author's Note:**

> Final note: Well, I hope you like it. You already know what to do if you want more follow/subscribe to me because I got five more one-shots incoming. I am trying my best to use some of the free time to start writing these as soon as I had the availability. I originally wrote this in 2018. For the original Lancaster week. The fact that the last volume decided to utilize her semblance, but still barely scratch the surface kind of irks me.


End file.
